Tobuscus Fanfiction: Possessed
by MissShipper1
Summary: Toby Turner's night gets a little interesting after he plays Slender.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Toby Turner...although I wish I did. This story is not a smut or anything, I promise. (Well, as far as I know). **

Toby was recording a Slender gameplay commentary. After he was screaming his face off and finished recording, he decided to go to bed.

"Gryphon, up!" Toby commanded in his puppy voice. Gryphon jumped up on Toby's bed, circled the end of the bed twice, then laid down and fell asleep.

"AHHH!" Toby screamed, waking himself up and Gryphon, as well.

Toby sighed in relief, "Just a dream."

He looked at the clock and realized it was 2:30am. He rubbed his eyes. Gryphon, who couldn't go back to sleep, starts to whimper.

Toby moans. "Gryphon, shush. It's 2 in the morning!" Gryphon doesn't listen to Toby. Instead, he stares at something next to Toby.

Toby slowly turned his head and gasped.

There, right next to him, is a shadowy figure. Feminine and ghostly looking, hovering right next to his bed. The whole of her eyes were white and she had silver hair and she's glowing.

"Hothothot," Toby mutters, "Um...hello...miss?"

She was staring at the wall, like she didn't even know she was there...in his bedroom.

"What are you looking at?" He asks, quietly. He looks at the wall, realizes that there is nothing there, and looks back at her again.

She's not staring at the wall anymore, she's staring at Toby.

"Where am I..?" She asks. She has a voice that is so gentle and almost a bit rough, like fragile sandpaper.

"You...I...uhh...you're in my bedroom." Toby said, slowly. "I'm sorry, what's your name?"

She thought about the question for a minute, like she has been paralyzed for thousands of years and couldn't remember her own name.

She opened her mouth. "My name," she said slowly, "is Leila Violet."

"Leila Violet. Like the Dark Goddess of Beauty, Leila Violet?"

"What century is this?" She asks, totally ignoring his question.

"It's the 21st century," Toby answered, "what century are you from?"

Toby was feeling weird asking her this, it was like asking an alien what planet it was from.

Leila gasps suddenly and tips her head back, violently.

"Was that a forbidden question?" Toby asks Gryphon.

Gryphon doesn't know what's going on. So, he runs out of the room.

Leila screams and falls to the floor, not hovering above the ground anymore.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Sorry if it was a bit short. There are still more chapters to come. If you like this story, then stay tuned. And please review and comment and tell me what you think of this fanfic! Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Leila

**Once again, I do not own Toby Turner...or Gryphon. But I do own this new character! This chapter is a little longer, so I hope you enjoy it, Audience! :D **

"Leila?!" Toby screams, concerned.

He rushes to her side on the ground.

"Leila, are you okay?"

Leila brings her head up and looks at Toby, but her eyes aren't white anymore, they're brown and her hair is auburn and she's also wearing a baby blue dress.

"Who are you?" Leila asks, if she was even her.

"Toby Turner," he says, very puzzled, "Who are you..?"

"I'm...AHH!" She screams and her eyes are white and her hair is silver again.

"Leila!?" Toby yells, still very confused.

She changes back to the normal girl look again.

"What is going on?!"

"I'm being possessed! You have to help me, PLEASE!" She starts crying.

"No. No, don't cry! Uhh..What's your name? How old are you?"

"My name is Jenny Veranda and I'm only 18 years old. You have to help me! Please, you're my only chance!"

At this point, she's bawling.

"I'll help you, Jenny. Can you tell me what happened? Can you try to fight her?"

"Sh...she...she's in...inside my...my head, telling me that she wants to get out. I probably only have fifteen minutes left till she comes out again," Jenny stutters, "she took over my body when I at least expected it." Her eyes started watering.

"Jenny, it's okay. Stop crying, gurl," Toby whispers. He wipes her eyes with the palms of his hands,"I'll talk to Leila when she comes back. Just...tell me what happened."

"I...I...I was in my room. She came..out of nowhere! She said my name and then told me I was...a sin to mankind. Toby," she starts crying again, "I have no idea what that means, she's been possessing me for I don't know..how long! Oh...!" She lays her head on his shoulder and cries.

Toby strokes her hair and lays his cheek on her head. "It's okay, Jenny," Toby whispers.

"Stop lying, Toby," Jenny brings her head up, "please...don't lie to me." She whispers. Her beautiful hazel eyes stare at him.

Starry green eyes stare at the brown pair. "I have never lied," Toby whispers, darkly, "well, except that one time and that other time..." He stares off into space.

"TOBY!" Jenny yells, breaking Toby out of his trance.

"What?!"

"Being possessed here!"

"Oh, right...how long do we have left?"

"About a minute. She's seductive, Toby. Be careful, please! Whatever you do, don't let her get you into her trance or she will absorb half your soul."

"That's sounds wonderful..." Toby mutters, sarcastically.

"Oh! And...AHH!" Jenny screamed.

Toby jumps back up on his bed, knowing what's about to happen.

Jenny floats above the ground and in the blink of an eye...there's Leila. Glowing in her white dress and silver hair with her eyes closed.

"Is it always this dramatic?" Toby mutters.

Hearing Toby, Leila opens her eyes and gets right in his face.

Toby jumps, not expecting that. "Why, hello..." Toby smirks.

"So," Leila looks Toby up and down, "you're the famous Toby Turner..." her light, pale fingers stroke Toby's cheek.

Toby flicks her fingers away from his face. "Yeah..." He says, sitting up tall on the headboard.

"Tell me," her voice rough, "do you get distracted easily?"

"I...um...sometimes." Toby said, not looking at her in the eye.

She grabs Toby's chin and brings her lips to his.

Toby acts quickly, he breaks the kiss and runs out of the room, screaming, "_DEMON ANGEL GERMS!_"

So much for helping Jenny...

**There's chapter 2! If you have been reading my story/fanfic, then thank you! You're so wonderful! If you think I need to change something, then PM me and I will try to fix it. But otherwise, review and favorite or comment. And tell me if you're enjoying this so far, thank you readers! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Jack!

**Thank you all for reading this fanfic of mine! **

Toby sprints to his coat closet with his iPhone in his hand.

He dials a number, "Jack, pick up!" Toby whispers.

After four rings, Jack picks up, "Yello?"

"Jack, there's a woman at my house!"

"Ooh, what does she look like?" Jack says, very interested.

"She's a ghost! Possessing this girl-"

Toby talks about what happened.

What Toby doesn't know is that Leila is outside the door, hearing everything. She rolls her eyes and becomes invisible then goes thru the door and behind Toby.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes!" Jack says on the other line.

"Okay, hurry!" Toby whispers, hanging up.

He puts the phone in his pocket and leans against the wall, exhaling.

Toby felt like someone...or something was watching him. 'But Gryphon isn't in here.' Toby wondered.

He tensed up and slowly looked next to him. "Wha..!"

"Boo!" Leila said.

"_AHHHH_!" Toby runs out the coat closet and trips over one of Gryphons toys. "Oof!" He lands on his butt and turns around, facing the closet.

Leila walks, WALKS, out of the coat closet. "You're such a baby." She puts a hand on her hip and looks at him.

"Well, what do you expect? I'm talking to a ghost! A ghost possessing an 18 year old girl!"

"She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Well, yeah...but that doesn't-"

"JACK IS IN DA HOUSE!" Jack comes barging in. "What I-," He looks at Leila then back at Toby, "miss.."

Leila stares at Jack for a quick second then falls to the ground.

Before Leila fell, Toby caught her before she hit her head on hard wood.

Jenny's auburn hair showed and her eyes were closed. "Jenny?" Toby whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Toby. "Don't ever be possessed." She croaked.

"Jenny, I-"

"Toby," she roughly whispered, "it's ok. You could ask her next time. Now, let me stand up."

Toby positioned Jenny on her feet, and Jenny turned around.

"Are you Jack?" She asked, her normal voice back.

"How'd you know? Are you a mind reader or something?" Jack gasped.

Toby rolled his eyes.

"No, moron. I heard you yelling." Jenny said. Toby giggled behind her.

"Oh, heh." Jack awkwardly scratched his head.

"God Dangit, Jack! You scared Leila!"

"Dude, I told you I was coming in five minutes." Jack reasoned.

"You could've knocked instead of barging into my house!"

"I've been here so many times, Toby. I just don't think knocking is considered here for me anymore."

"You're making this hard than it is right now." Toby said.

"Nah, just telling the truth." Jack says, amused.

Toby scoffs, "Whatever." He chuckles.

Jenny, with the most confused look on her face, interrupts, "I'm sorry to disturb your weird little...lovefest here, but can we try to get this sort of, oh I dunno, **GHOST** outta me?!"

Jenny suddenly notices her shoe is untied and bends down to tie it.

Jack looks at Toby and puts a hand to the side of his mouth, 'She's feisty', he mouths.

Toby quickly nods with a smile on his face.

Jenny then gets back up and turns around. "What are you smiling about?" She grabs Toby's wrist, "Come on!" then brings him to the middle of Toby's living room and sits down.

She pats the floor next to her, "Sit!" She commands.

"I'm not a dog." Toby mutters.

"Hmm?"

"Nothing!" Toby says.

Toby points a finger at Jack and makes a gesture to come sit. Jack is as confused as Toby but goes to sit in the little circle anyway.

"Um, what exactly are you planning on doing?" Jack wonders. Toby nods, wanting to know as well.

"We're gonna perform a ceremony." Jenny smiles.

The two male YouTubers look at each other. Probably thinking the exact same thing: 'Uh oh.'

**Jenny is so funny! Anyway, If you have been keeping up with this story, then I suggest giving me some feedback, if you like this fanfic, or if you don't like it in the little Review place, I'd appreciate it. You can also exchange advice or if you want to give me ideas in future chapters! I'm a lazy person, I don't usually write stuff like this haha. I'm kind of easily distracted too. Clickety clack! What? ._.**

**~Hailey**


	4. Chapter 4: Leila's back

"Jenny, can't I just go back to bed?" Toby groans. "Jack, what time is it?"

Jack looks at his iPhone, "Um, 3:30am."

"Were you sleeping when I called you?" Toby asked.

"No, I was working on a sketch and drinking lots of coffee!" Jack sat up straight and smiled at Toby, "I'm wide awake!"

"Is that healthy?" Toby chuckled.

"Probably not. But it's worth it though! This sketch is the bomb diggity!"

Toby eyed Jack and was about to say something but was interrupted with a, "Hey!"

They looked over and Jenny was staring at them. "You two done?" They both nodded.

"Ok, so-" Jenny started to say.

"Leila kissed me!" Toby said, like he was a kindergartner and was tattle-tailing on a classmate.

"You weren't pulled into _her_ trance, were you?" Jenny said slowly.

"No! She scared the hell outta me, so I ran away."

"Oh. That sounds like you after the hour and a half I've known you." she muttered, "You're fine then! She's kissed princes before. Nothing happens. None of them wanted to help me, they were selfish anyway."

"Excuse me while I go wash my lips!" He tried running away but Jenny caught his wrist and pulled him back to the ground.

"You're not going anywhere until we're done. Stay!" She commanded.

Toby crossed his arms and pouted like he was a four year old. Jack patted his shoulder and Toby swatted his hands away.

"Stop complaining. I know you're tired, but I really need her out of me."

Jenny sighed.

"Have you done stuff like this before?" Jack asked, not liking this paranormal thing at all.

"No, but I've seen it on tv!" Jenny chirped.

After she said that the tv turned on..all by itself. "Oh no. My head.." Jenny murmured.

"Jenny? Are you ok?!" Toby wondered, worried.

"Feeling...woozy." Jenny was holding her head and her eyes were heavy. She then proceeded to lie down on the floor.

"Toby, it's probably Leila." Jack said, slowly getting up.

"It...is. Leave me...Toby. Let...her...come." Jenny was panting. "GOOO!" She screamed.

Jack was already up and he sprinted to the kitchen. Toby backed away several feet from Jenny. He wasn't afraid.

"Scaredy cat!" Toby yelled in the direction of the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Jack shouted. Toby chuckled.

Toby turned back to...Leila. "I'm not afraid of you." He said, looking her up and down.

She inhaled and looked at him. "Reaaally?" Drawing the word out.

Leila went over to him till she was a foot away.

Toby took one more step behind him and he was backed up against the door. "You're brave." She said.

"This isn't my bravest." Toby said.

"Sounds like a challenge."

"Woah! I don't want a challenge just yet. I want you to answer a couple questions first."

She sighed, and looked away from Toby. "The story you heard from Jenny wasn't half of it." She murmured.

"How did you...die?" Toby asked, curiously.

"That's a long story."

"We got time. Let's hear it."

Jack was listening to their conversation. He was close in case something bad happens.

"Alright. But I can't tell you verbally, that's a whole other story." She drifted off, remembering why. "I have to speak to you through our minds."

"And how are we supposed to do that?"

"Heads together, eyes closed, your mind blank. I have never done this before so I don't know what's gonna happen." Toby went wide-eyed.

"Relax."

**Did you like this chapter? I'm very excited to write chapter 5! It's gonna be crazy, I have so many ideas! Stay tuned! Please review and favorite if you like this story, it helps a lot. Check out my Jackbuscus one-shot too if you want to. Thanks :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Cold memories

***Toby's POV***

She put her fingers on both sides of my head, pressing softly on my temples. "Close your eyes." I closed them. She touched her forehead on mine and closed her eyes. She inhaled.

I heard a faint voice, inside my mind. Was it cold in here or was it just me? I touched my arms. I was warm. "_Toby." _I could barely hear her. Is that ice I see? My mind felt...cold. What's going on? I could feel it now.

***Reality***

"AHH!" He screamed out. Leila let go of his head. Toby fell to the ground and slid down the door, holding his head. Leila stared at him, shocked.

"Toby!" Jack went over to him. "What happened?"

Toby was shivering. "I think it malfunctioned, his mind is frozen. Don't touch him! You will also be like him and I can only fix ONE person when this happens. Now, step back." Leila warned Jack.

She kneeled down and put her hands on either side of Toby's face. She closed her eyes and whispered an unrecognizable chant. She then blew a little snowflake towards his cheek. It materialized into his skin.

"I'm also the Goddess of Winter." She whispered.

Toby's eyes fluttered open. "Then why are you possessing an innocent girl?" He rasped and coughed.

Leila's eyes turned grey and her pupils black. They weren't white anymore. "I don't have a choice." She said, sadly.

"You always have a choice." Toby whispered.

Leila looked at Toby then whispered, "Not always." She gently pressed his temples again with her fingers and leaned her forehead onto his, he flinched. "Relax. Clear your mind."

Jack was watching this whole thing. He felt so awkward...

***Toby's POV***

That was a horrible experience. It was like having a fever but the opposite. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind again. She did the same process, she inhaled.

I felt some presence inside my mind. Don't think, Toby. "_Toby, can you hear me?" _There she was. "_Yes, I can hear you."_ I told her.

_"You want to know how I died?" _She asked...er...thought to me.

_"First of all, I want to know why you can't just verbally tell me?"_

_"Not having a choice. I told you. I was given a second chance...from the ring of fire." _She made a picture of fire inside my head. _I was sent here and Jenny was my host. _She was making all these pictures while she told the story.

_"I was a psychic when I died. I was losing my powers and I went to another psychic. He had bony fingers, long nose, long face, narrow eyes, and was very pale." _She showed me what he looked like by memory. "_I knew I shouldn't have trusted him. I asked him if he could help me with my psychic powers. "On one condition," he said. "you have wine with me." He wasn't a handsome man. He had this smirk that I couldn't understand."_

_"He looked to be at least 50 years old. I was 21 at the time. I agreed to his offer. But, little did I know, he poisoned my cup."_ She showed a tiny vail with liquid in it and with the skull and crossbones sign on the front. "_Next thing you know...I drop dead. My soul went to the Underworld."_

I couldn't believe her story. "_Why is Jenny your host then?_" I asked.

_"I remember the Underworld being a very horrible place. I didn't want to die...not yet. I got a second chance but not in the way I wanted it."_ She sounded like she was gonna tear up. "_Jenny is my host but I miss my physical form, my body."_

_"If I told you this verbally, I would go back to the Underworld."_

She took her forehead off mine and I opened my eyes. She was already looking at me. "You might have a little headache for a couple hours."

"Was I the only person you told this to?" I wanted to know.

"Yes."

"What would've happened to Jenny if you told me verbally?" I asked.

Leila looked around, I'm guessing to see if Jack was listening. He was texting and playing with Gryphon on my couch.

"She would've came with me...to the Underworld."

**Well, that was intense, wasn't it? If you were confused about the little snowflake part, the snowflake had heat in it. I just thought that it was a pretty creative thing to write and the mind-reading. Anyways, please review and favorite if you're enjoying this little fanfic of mine! Thank you! Stay tuned for Chapter 6! =D**


	6. Chapter 6: Decisions

**Hi! I hope you're enjoying this fanfic so far! You can tell me what you think about it so far by reviewing, I would appreciate it! Thank you! :)**

***Reality***

Toby slowly got up from leaning against the door on the floor. He walked over to Jack, holding his head. "God Dangit." he muttered.

"You ok, man?" Jack asked, worried for his friend.

"It's just a headache is all." Toby turned off the tv, which was still on, and then proceeded to lay down on the couch with his head on the armrest, his arms covering his face, and his feet laying on the couch. "I'm just gonna lie here for a few minutes."

"Okay. Have fun." Jack chuckled nervously, trying to lighten up the mood. Toby groaned.

Jack turned to the left of him. Leila was still on the floor, with her head down, like she was thinking about something. He went over to her.

She saw Jack coming and brought her head up. She looked at him with sad eyes. "I need to leave." She muttered.

"You're leaving?" Jack asked. He was confused, where would she go?

"No, I mean I need to leave...out of this body and into a new one. One that will die soon. I realized Jenny is only a teenager. She's a sweet girl. I shouldn't have been her host, it wasn't my choice though."

"Wait, you'll die too if you go into a dying host, right?"

"Exactly." She sighed. She put her head down again. "Jenny thought a ceremony was gonna get me out of her. It's not, not in my case. I could leave whenever, I was just...too scared."

"Who's choice was it to have Jenny as your host?" Jack asked.

Leila shook her head. "Can't say." She said. She got up from the floor and went over to Toby on the couch, who was half-asleep. Jack followed her. She kneeled down. "Sorry about the headache." She said.

Toby uncovered his face, rubbed his eyes, and blinked a few times before looking to the left at her. "Oh, I've had worse." He yawned. "I feel so tired.."

He suddenly sat up, glanced at the two staring at him and sprinted to the kitchen yelling, "Coffee time!"

Jack and Leila followed Toby into the kitchen. The first thing they saw was Toby brewing coffee and jumping up and down muttering, "Come on" over and over.

"You really want to stay awake, don't you?" Jack said, amused.

Toby stopped jumping. "Well, I can't go to sleep now. I have...um...guests over." Toby pulled out a mug from the cupboard, it was plain white and it had the word "AUDIENCE?!" written on the side in bold. He then proceeded to pour coffee into it.

Toby noticed that Leila looked a little...depressed. "Leila." She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"I don't belong here, Toby. Jenny needs her real life back. I could've left her a long time ago but I was just too scared. She made my...form...look real. I have to go."

Toby's ears perked up."Where you going?" He asked. He picked up the mug full of coffee and drank from it. He put it down and was ready to listen.

Even though he already knew what Leila was going to say, Jack was listening too, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

Instead of just talking, Leila's form disappeared and Jenny was in her place. Jack ran over and caught her before she fell. She looked unconscious.

"Leila? Where'd you go, gurl?" Toby spun around. "What did you do to Jenny?" He asked the air.

"She's just unconscious. Don't worry." Said an invisible female voice.

Something materialized right in front of Toby's face. Leila. Her eyes were white again, her dress sparkling white, and her body glowing. She wasn't hovering, but on her feet. Toby stuck his hand out. His hand went right through her. He put his arm back down.

"I'm going to my mother. She may have left me, but I can still sense her." She looked up at the ceiling. "She's dying and has nobody. So-"

She got interrupted. "So, you want to...die with her?" Toby's brain was turning.

She looked at him and nodded. "I was left here. I realized I didn't want to be left on Earth, stuck being a ghost. I haunted Jenny inside her mind. My mother and I...connected...before she and the rest of my family left me when I was still alive. I just want to see her again. Maybe even talk to her." Her echoed voice cracked.

**Did you like this chapter? I admit, I was a little stuck at the end. This story is almost over, I hope you liked it! This is my first long fanfic. Next chapter might be the last. Anyways, I'm boring. WHEEEEW! Haha, um..like I said, review and favorite if you like this story. I just wanted to write something...not so original. Haha, whatever xD stay tuned :D**


	7. Chapter 7: Goodbye

**This is a short chapter, sorry about that. It's also the end. I enjoying writing this fanfic, I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you like my writing and you would like me to write more, you could follow me on here or on the twatter (lol) MissShipper :) thank you! And thanks for reading!**

"You are the nicest ghost spirit I've ever encountered." Toby thought about it. "Well, you're the only ghost spirit I've met actually."

Leila gave a breathy chuckle. "Same to you. Except you're not a ghost. I'm just glad that I got to tell my story to somebody."

Toby smiled then all of a sudden there was a gasp behind him. Toby turned around and was happy to see that Jenny was awake. "Jenny, are you ok?" He asked. She nodded then turned her head to Jack and said, "Jack, help me up." Jack helped her up and she was on her feet. "Thank you." You can almost hear Jack mutter, "You're welcome." And he went back to leaning against the counter.

Jenny looked at both Leila and Toby and said, "I heard." She pointed to her mind. Leila nodded. "I know." She said. "Bye Jenny." Jenny was confused, "Where you going?" She asked. Leila turned to Toby and gave a little nod. He knew what she wanted and nodded. Jenny got the picture. "Bye Leila."

After she said that, Gryphon came into the kitchen. He looked like he didn't care what was going on because he went straight to where the treats were. "Wanna tweat?!" Said Toby in his Gryphon voice. Gryphon looked at Toby like, 'Are you kidding me?' "Guess so.." Toby gave him a treat and he ran off.

** (AN: Gryphon would normally be jumping around for the treat, but since it's probably 4 in the morning at this point, I thought he would just be exhausted and just wouldn't care whether he gets the treat or not. If anyone was confused...)**

Leila suddenly said, "Goodbye, Toby. Jack." Jack nodded. "You also." He said. "Wanna see something cool?" Leila asked to the three of them. They nodded.

Leila turned and swirled like a ballerina and made a shimmering see-through tornado that probably went 30 mph. And she disappeared and all what was left was a ghostly little orb. It floated over to Toby and touched the tip of his nose. He felt a spark and smiled. He waved. "Goodbye," he whispered. "Leila Violet." And she disappeared.


	8. Authors Note: Sequel

Authors Note

**Hey Audience, MissShipper here! I hope you had a great time reading this story. I had lots of fun creating it! I actually have some good news if you enjoyed my writing skills. If you didn't know already, there's a sequel to this story because I got quite a bit of requests to make a second one so I thought...why not? At the moment, it's not finished yet but there's several chapters up! So if you want you can go check that out on my profile. It's called, "Listen". It is also a bit darker than this but it still has humor, don't worry! Alright, thanks for reading this quick note. Love you guys. Peace off :) **


End file.
